Ship of Dreams
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: Titanic was called The Ship of Dreams, and it was, it really was." Troypay, Ryella, AU Fic.
1. Trailer

**Ok, so this idea popped into my head while I was listening to my Titanic soundtrack, and I thought it was a really cool idea for a fic. This is just the trailer, and I really hope you guys enjoy it!!!! I also put a video trailer on youtube, so just go to my profile for the link. There are also trailers to my other stories there too, so check them out as well! I also made a movie poster for this fic, and the link is also on my profile. Ok, I'm gonna stop my babbling and, Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Titanic. **

**Title Here**

**Bold is Voiceover**

_Italics are character voices_

Regular is just actions

Shows Pictures of Titanic

**She Was Called The Ship of Dreams**

**A life changing opportunity for all who came aboard**

Shows Sharpay and Ryan singing on a stage

Shows Troy in an expensive suite holding Gabriella's hand

**The Lounge Singers**

"_Can you believe it Ryan, we get to sing on the grandest ship in the world." Sharpay said excitedly._

**The Business Men**

**And Their Wives**

"_Gabi, I got us first class tickets for Titanic!" _

"_You mean the grandest, most luxurious ship in the world?" _

"_Yep!" _

**In only 5 Days**

**The Ship of Dreams Would Become Their Worst Nightmare**

Shows Flashes of Ryan, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella

**A New Love Will Be Discovered**

Shows Troy and Sharpay talking after dinner in the first class lounge

**Some Might Call It Scandalous**

Shows Troy and Sharpay on the decks of Titanic at sundown

**But it's what felt right…**

**Sacrifices will be made**

Shows people scrambling on the decks of the ship as it's sinking

**Lives will be lost…**

Shows people drowning as the dome breaks in on the Grand Staircase

**Sparks Will Fly…**

Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing passionately

**The Ship of Dreams**

**Coming Soon to Fanfiction**

**I hoped that you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm really excited about this story idea, and I hope you guys will enjoy it too!!!!!! I know you are probably saying "what about the other stories," but i plan to work on those as well. Don't Worry!!!! Love you guys!!!!**

**Sharpay**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. The Audition

**Ok, so here's the first chapter of "The Ship of Dreams" yay!!! I'm super excited about this. For the people who reviewed the trailer: THANK YOU! Your reviews truly make my day. So yeah, enjoy the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, or Titanic. **

**Chapter 1: The Audition **

It was late in March; just the beginning of the spring of 1912. The trees of London were starting to bloom, and the air was getting warmer. Twenty year old twins Sharpay and Ryan Evans were just coming home from grocery shopping at the market. They had two large bags each; the bags contained two days worth of food.

Sharpay unlocked the door to their three room apartment. The kitchen and living room were joined, and there was one small bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was an ugly brown color, and it contained a stove which was starting to rust, and oven that was in even worse condition than the stove, a wooden icebox whose water tray needed to be emptied, and a couple of old wooden cabinets whose copper hinges creaked.

Sharpay put the bags down on the unsteady kitchen table, and poured the water tray down the sink. She then emptied the contents of her bags into the icebox. Ryan emptied his bags into the wooden cabinets above the sink.

"This stuff can be so tiring." Sharpay said as she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Tell me about it." Ryan said. "I almost don't want to do a show tonight."

"I know Ryan, but we need the money." Sharpay whispered. "When mom and dad died, there was nothing for us."

"Where's our show tonight?" Ryan asked his twin sister.

"It's at the pub across the street." Sharpay answered.

"It'll be fast to get home tonight." Ryan said.

"I know, that's the best part." Sharpay said. "Ryan, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Ryan said back to his sister.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?" Sharpay asked. "Will we ever make names for ourselves?"

"I don't know Shar, it depends." Ryan said. "Believe me; I want to get out of this place too."

"I wish there was a way." Sharpay said as she looked around their very small apartment. There was a couch in the "living room," which Ryan slept on, and there was a door next to the couch that led to Sharpay's bedroom. There was also a plain spot in the room where their old run down piano use to sit. Ryan and Sharpay were forced to sell it when they couldn't afford the food that they needed for that week. Ryan insisted that she had the bedroom, which contained a twin size bed and an extremely small closet. Even though the closet was small, both her and Ryan were able to fit their clothes into it. They didn't have much money, so they didn't want to spend the little money that they had on clothes. On the opposite edge of Ryan's couch, there was the bathroom. It contained a sink, a toilet, and a shower. The blue and white tiles were coming off of the walls, and the faucet had a fair amount of rust on it.

Around seven o'clock, Sharpay and Ryan headed out of their apartment and to their scheduled show. They sang in bars and pubs every night as a source of entertainment for the drunken public. Ever since a young age, both twins had a passion for singing. There wasn't that much money involved, but it's what they enjoyed doing, and they were able to buy food, and that's what mattered to them.

**The Next Day**

Sharpay dragged Ryan out to the town square. She just wanted to walk around and enjoy the warm April air.

"Don't you just love the Spring Ryan?" Sharpay asked, running in front of her brother.

"Yeah, it's great." Ryan said with a hint of sarcasm."

"Oh come on Ryan. This means no more layers, and no more cold nights." Sharpay said excitedly.

"That's very true." Ryan answered. They were just about to cross the street, when Sharpay's eyes landed on a lamp post with a paper sign on it:

**Auditions For: **

**"_Titanic_ Lounge Singers" **

**April 1st, 12-6 p.m. **

**Auditions will be held at the London Theatre. Come prepared to sing. **

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryan asked as a smile crept across his face.

"Yes! We should go audition." Sharpay said. "Let's go now, who knows how many people will be there." Sharpay grabbed Ryan's hand, and dragged him across the street.

"Ryan, do you know what the _Titanic_ is?" Sharpay asked not knowing anything about the ship. All she knew was that it was a job opportunity.

"It's been all over the newspapers Shar. It's the largest, grandest, most luxurious ship in the world, and it's unsinkable." Ryan said. "Oh, and the best part is that it's traveling to America."

"Really? Ryan, this could be our answer. If we get the audition, then we get to go to America, and start a new life." Sharpay said with a ton of excitement in her voice.

"And, we'll actually get out of this place." Ryan said.

"This is so exciting." Sharpay said jumping up and down. "Do you know what they say about America? The streets are paved with gold!"

"We still haven't auditioned yet, so let's not get excited yet." Ryan reasoned.

"True, true." Sharpay said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The duo walked over to the London Theatre, and walked up the huge steps that led into it. There was a woman sitting at the desk, and she was taking names and addresses of the people who were auditioning.

"Names please." The woman asked.

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans." Sharpay said.

"You can go wait inside, and wait for them to call you up."

"Thanks." Sharpay and Ryan said. They opened up the doors to the auditorium, and walked up to the second row. There was a girl up onstage auditioning already. There was a woman with gray hair and big glasses sitting with a little desk in front of her. There was also a girl with brown hair, glasses, and a hat playing the piano. The twins sat down, and after a couple of people went, it was their turn to finally go.

"Sharpay and Ryan Evans." The woman with gray hair called.

"Let's do this." Sharpay whispered into Ryan's ear as they walked up the stairs to the stage. A woman walked over and handed each of them a microphone.

"What are you singing?" The pianist asked them.

"We're singing an original song called Forever." Ryan said. "We don't need a piano."

"Oh, ok." The brown haired girl said back. There was a little disappointment in her eyes, but she didn't object to Ryan's request. She went and sat back at the piano, and waited anxiously for Ryan and Sharpay to start.

**Bold is Sharpay **

**_Italic bold is Ryan _**

**_Bold italic underline is Sharpay and Ryan_******

**How can life be so cruel? **

**It's really not fair **

**I can't see the light… **

**_It' may not be fair _**

**_But It'll be alright _**

**_Come closer, let me hold you tight _**

****

**We'll get through this **

**_We'll do it together _**

**_Never let me go forever _**

**_I'll be here, to hold you close _**

**_Time won't fade our love _**

**_I'll be with you, forever_******

****

**_It may be hard to get by _**

**_But you only make it better _**

****

**Living life the hard way **

**Will only make us stronger **

**_We laugh _**

**We cry **

**_But it's you in my thoughts every night _**

**_I won't ever let you go _**

**Don't let me go… **

**_We'll get through this _**

**We'll do it together **

**_Never let me go forever _**

**_I'll be here, to hold you close _**

**_Time won't fade our love _**

**_I'll be with you, forever _**

**__**

**_I'll be in your heart _**

**You'll be in my heart **

**_Don't ever let me go_**

**I'll hold on tight forever **

**_Don't ever let go _**

**I won't let go **

**_You'll be in my heart… _**

**_Forever _**

There was silence in the auditorium when Sharpay and Ryan finished singing.

"That was wonderful." The woman with gray hair and glasses said. "I'd like to see you on April 10th at Southampton. You're going to sing on _Titanic!!!_

****

**ShipOfDreams**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wrote the song, so I hope it came out good. :) I know that I didn't introduce Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor yet. They will be in the next chapter. This one was to mainly focus on Sharpay and Ryan's situation, and how they make it on to the Ship of Dreams. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up really soon. **


	3. Take What You Can Get

**Hey guys!!!! Here's chapter 2!!!! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY that I've been so long, but lots of stuff came up, and again, I'm super sorry. If you guys are interested, there's a new and improved trailer up on YouTube for this story. It contains the more developed storyline that I came up with while brainstorming for the story. Anyway, this chapter is about Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. It takes place during the same time as Ryan and Sharpay. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Titanic. **

**xoSHIPOFDREAMSxo**

**Chapter 2: Take What You Can Get **

"See you later." Chad said to his best friend/ co-worker.

"Yes, bright and early tomorrow." Troy said as they both left their office building.

"Don't worry Troy, she'll be thrilled." Chad said as if he could read Troy's mind.

"Yes, and Mrs. Danforth will be just as pleased." Troy added.

"I know she will. She's been wanting to get back to New York for years." Chad said.

"Gabriella just wants to get out of London. She doesn't like it here." Troy added.

"I don't blame her on that one." Chad agreed.

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Troy Bolton stepped into the back of his car. His chauffer closed his door, pushed his foot down on the gas pedal, and slowly his office building slipped away in the distance. Troy slipped his hand in the pocket of his suit. He felt the two pieces of paper slip through his fingers as he smiled softly to himself. He knew that his wife would be happy; they could get out of London and his company would probably prosper even more in New York City. Plus, they would get to be first class, and that would make his wife even more happy then getting out of London forever. That's what made him hate Gabriella; her love of money, and not the greatest things in life. Sure, he had no choice in marrying her, it was set up by their families. He wanted someone real, not someone plastic and caught up in the luxurious lifestyle. He knew that he could never love her in a romantic way. Sure, he cared about her a lot, but not enough to make him love her. He knew that she loved him, but he could never return those feelings. Troy watched as the sky turned pink, and as the car rolled closer and closer to his mansion. When he arrived in front of the huge brick house, he thanked his chauffer, and opened the white door to his house.

When he walked into his house, Troy saw their maid Maddie walk towards the dining room with two plates of steaming food on the tray.

"Hey honey." Gabriella said in her usually annoying voice as she walked up to her husband and kissed him.

"Hey." Troy said faking a smile and looking into his wife's dark brown eyes. "How was your day?"

"It was good, you know the normal, running around making sure everything's going fine, making sure everyone's doing their job. You?" Gabriella asked in her unusually sweet- know- it – all- voice.

"Fantastic." Troy said. "Business is going well, and that's pretty much all I can ask for."

"That's wonderful." Gabriella said as she took Troy's hand and brought him into their dining room. The dining room was painted white, with cherry molding running on the bottom, and on top. They also had a cherry dining room set to match. The chairs had red cushions on it, and the tablecloth was white with some red trim on it.

Troy walked behind Gabriella's chair, and pulled it out for her.

"Why thank you." Gabriella said to her husband as she sat down in front of her small plate of food.

"You're welcome." Troy said sitting adjacent to Gabriella. His plate of food was probably twice the size of his wife's. There were two pieces of steak on his, with potato on the side and a glass of wine. Gabriella's plate had what seemed to be half a piece of steak and no potatoes at all. She had a glass of wine also.

"Aren't you going to be hungry later?" Troy asked his wife.

"No. I'll be fine." Gabriella said with a smile on her face. "So, did anything else important happen today?"

"Actually, yes." Troy said as he became to get excited.

"What is it?" Gabriella said. She was getting excited as well.

"Well, I'm moving the company to New York." Troy said.

"Really?" Gabriella said.

"Yes, and that's not even the best part." Troy added. "We're sailing to New York on the _Titanic_."

"Oh my." Gabriella said as she tried to hide her excitement. "We're going on the grandest, most luxurious ship in the world."

"Yes. We've got first class tickets as well. I booked us the biggest suite that they have to offer." Troy said.

"We're finally getting out of London." Gabriella practically screamed.

"Yes." Troy said. Gabriella got out of her chair, and hugged her husband.

"Thank you." She said into his ear.

"Only for you." Troy said. He knew that saying that to her was a lie, but he didn't care. Even though he didn't love her, he still loved to see her happy.

"We've got to start packing." Gabriella said.

"Only the most important things." Troy said. "The ship may be big, but it's not big enough to hold all of our stuff." He joked.

"Of course honey." Gabriella said as she ran off to alert the maids to start packing. Troy smiled when he realized that he was all alone. Sure he didn't have to deal with her when he was at work, but he didn't want to deal with her at all; as mean as that sounds. When he finished eating, Troy walked up to his and Gabriella's bedroom, to find her getting ready to go to sleep. She was putting on her white night gown.

"What day does the ship leave port?" Gabriella asked.

"It leaves on the 10th, which gives us eight days to pack, counting tomorrow." Troy said.

"Is that enough time?" Gabriella said as she brushed her curly brown hair.

"It should be plenty of time." Troy said. "We shouldn't be bringing that much stuff anyway." Troy got out of his business suit, and dressed in his blue pajama bottoms, and blue top. He took his spot on the bed, on the right of Gabriella. When he laid down, Gabriella snuggled up into him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"In eight days, we'll be laying together on the biggest and most _romantic_ ship in the world." Gabriella whispered as she emphasized "romantic."

Troy felt himself regret this a little, but he kept his cool. He faked a smile as Gabriella put several kisses on his cheek, making it down his jaw line, until she finally hit his mouth. Troy kissed back very lightly, until she started to make the kiss more and more intense.

"We should stop." Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked sounding very disappointed.

"I've still got work tomorrow, and you've got to start packing." Troy reasoned. He then rolled over on to his side, so he wasn't facing Gabriella.

"Good night Gabriella." Troy said.

"Good night Troy." Gabriella said sounding a bit annoyed about what just happened.

**xoSHIPOFDREAMSxo**

"So how did Gabriella take the news?" Chad asked as him and Troy walked into their office building.

"She was very happy." Troy said. "What about Taylor?"

"She was ecstatic. We should get tickets to New York more often, if you know what I mean." Chad said winking.

"I didn't need to know that Chad." Troy said.

"You mean Gabriella didn't 'come on' to you?" Chad asked sounding surprised.

"Well, she did." Troy said turning red.

"And you turned her down didn't you." Chad said.

"Yeah." Troy answered looking at the ground.

"Troy, you've got to take what you can get." Chad said in a very convincing voice.

"You know how I fell about her." Troy said.

"She's like a sister." Chad mocked. "Like I said Troy, take what you can get."

**xoSHIPOFDREAMSxo**

**How did you guys like it????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! The sooner I get reviews, the sooner chapter three will be up! People have been reviewing HSM stories less and less lately so, don't make me stop writing!!!! Remember to go to my profile for the link of the trailer on Youtube!!!!! **


End file.
